Que nadie vea
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Haru gira la cabeza y le mira, sale de la habitación con culpa y se aleja en un taxi, sin duda era una mala persona.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**Q**ue nadie vea.

Haru se escabulle como un vulgar ladrón de aquella iluminada habitación, sus ojos parpadean con constancia mientras da pasos hacia adelante, suavemente roza sus dedos en la pared de un blanco impoluto, suspira con cierta tristeza cuando mira hacia atrás.

Todo acabaría pronto.

Sale de aquella mansión, coge el primer taxi y solloza, ahogando sus lágrimas entre sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos, el conductor le mira por el espejo y luego mira hacia adelante, no dice nada y Haru sigue sollozando apenas aguantando las ganas de volver y pedirle perdón.

Era una mala persona.

.

La voz de él es realmente atrayente, no como de Tsuna que hacía su corazón bailar una danza furiosa de alegría, no, era un calmante que le drogaba y le hacía reír aun cuando no tenía ganas de ello, por esa razón le mira tras sus espesas pestañas y él baja la mirada un segundo mientras sus dedos tamborilean sobre la mesa, es tan tímido piensa Haru antes de sentarse a su lado y escuchar apenas como dice su nombre, llamándole para luego volver a cerrar los ojos.

¿Estás bien? Le pregunta apenas antes de mirar a otro lado, él sonríe apenas y asiente, se quedan en silencio todo el momento y a Haru le encanta.

.

Tsuna no dice nada durante unos minutos y después se le acerca para mirarle con los ojos grandes, abiertos e incrédulos, Haru baja su mirada.

—Me siento tan traicionado.

Balbucea apenas, Haru muerde su lengua.

—Yo creí, imagine que estábamos bien. — Prosigue alejándose y apretando los puños, Miura le mira frunciendo el entrecejo. — ¡Creí que me querías como yo lo hago!

—Eres mentiroso.

Acusa suavemente Haru, levantándose y mirándole apenas, Tsuna gira y le mira con sorpresa.

—Solamente salías conmigo porque Kyoko-chan encontró a alguien, yo para ti soy…—soltó un suspiro tembloroso. —solo un sustituto a tu rechazo.

Tsuna muestra los dientes como si estuviera a punto de morderle y despedazarle, es tan _irreal_. Haru sonríe apenas.

—Enma-kun no tiene la culpa de nada, él… es _especial_, como lo fuiste tú para mí hace mucho tiempo Tsuna-san. Me volví a enamorar, ¿Es eso malo? —pregunta en voz baja. — No podía quedarme siempre en el banquillo esperando que me miraras, a mí y no a un sustituto a tu dolor.

Tsuna suelta una risilla ronca llena de incredulidad, se acerca a ella.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Y porque no ahora?

Sawada suspira y se peina su alborotado pelo con resignación. No dice nada y se quedan en silencio.

.

Haru suelta un suspiro apenas Enma le acaricia con evidente incomodidad la mano, parece a punto de apartarse abruptamente de su lado, pero ella sostiene su mano fuertemente intentando que no se aleje de su lado, le gusta que él intente de alguna forma estar cerca de ella, ambos suspiran con suavidad y se dirigen una mirada tímida. Sonríen apenas y Haru recarga su cabeza en su hombro.

.

Con Tsuna no vuelven a dirigirse la palabra durante semanas, él por una parte está feliz, claramente alegre de que encontrara Enma alguien con quien compartir su vida, el espacio, mientras que Haru solo se aleja con cierto pudor y mezcla de irritación de Tsuna, pero son amigos así que no pueden alejarse mucho tiempo más, así que se reencuentran, se dirigen una mirada significativa, él le sonríe apenas, mientras que Haru mordisquea su cachete interior, segundos después Tsuna se acerca y le toca suavemente, con cariño de hermana el hombro y dice; él es bueno.

Haru asiente enérgicamente, cierto, tiene que ser feliz, ya llegó su hora de hacerlo, y él le está apoyando, se abrazan, se dicen con la mirada, perdóname, gracias, siempre estaré a tu lado, eres mi amigo, eres mi hermana.

.

Cuando Enma cruza el umbral de la puerta se encuentra con Tsuna, una parte de él quiere chillar avergonzado, la otra parte retirarse con el rabo entre las piernas rápidamente con miedo, pero no hace ninguna de las dos, se queda quieto esperando cualquier cosa, quizás un ataque verbal o, un ataque físico. Se estremece y mira a su mejor amigo.

Pero Tsuna tiene una careta que no es fácil de distinguir emoción, al final suelta un suspiro, Enma se estremece involuntariamente.

Se dirigen una mirada significativa y luego Tsuna se acerca, le mira unos segundos para luego sonreír.

Enma siente que sus labios involuntariamente se curvan, ríen apenas, se miran, pero ríen. Tsuna dice; Nunca imagine que tú y Haru… uf, qué raro.

Luego vuelve a reír con alegría. Enma se siente feliz, avergonzado, sí, asustado, no, se ríen.

.

Haru un día se acerca con cautela, con precaución de no asustarlo, de repente sus labios rosados rozan los de él en un toque suave, él abre los ojos sorprendido, pero ella le mira con sus grandes ojos llenos de atrevimiento, Enma cierra los ojos y lleva una mano hacia la corta cabellera de la chica.

Se envuelven en su mundo y suspiran al unísono.

N/A. Hola!, escribí este pequeñísimo y sentimental one-shot creo xD, con evidente entusiasmo, de repente me llegó la inspiración y pensé; qué diablos!.

Me enamora profundamente esta pareja, tanto como 2786.


End file.
